Maeve Haddock
Maeve Haddock is a Mage of Fairy Tail. She grew up by herself, after her parents died from illness. She later learned Arc of Time after spending nearly all of her childhood searching through countless books. } | yes | | }} Soon after Maeve joined Fairy Tail, and has been training ever since. She is fairy new, so she is in no teams and doesn't really know anybody. She hopes for this to change. Appearance Maeve has long brown hair that is usually styled in two pig-tails tied together with a metal band. Her bangs are usually left down, and some loose hairs frame her face. Her eyes are a shade of sinopia brown, mixed in with a little tawny. Her usual attire consists of a green skirt that goes down to her ankle with a gold pattern along the rim. She wears a white top with a bow on her chest that falls down to her ankles as well. On her arm she has two arm bands, one just below her shoulder and one on her wrist. She has green bands that wraps the front sections of her hair. Maeve also has a hair band that makes her look like a gypsy. Maeve's guild mark is located on the outside of her right thigh, and it is a dark blue. Personality Maeve isn't afraid to be herself which is a lighthearted young lady who loves to laugh have have tons of fun. Sometimes reality slips her mind and she believes that anything can be solved with a bucket full of fun. She rarely becomes serious, but when she does, it's a bit awkward for her and the people around her. A lot of people mistake her for being very stupid, but that's not the case. Well, sort of. Maeve has a lot of moments where she doesn't know what's going on or she just can't understand. Nevertheless, she knows how to cheer up someone very fast. Using her contentpersonality, or just sitting down and listening to them talk out their feelings. Maeve may not understand, but she'll try her best. She knows how to pick her fights, any fight really. She may not start them, but she sure will try to finish them. Win or lose. She'll even take her opponent on even if she's greatly outmatched, it's just who she is. History When Maeve was young, her parents died from an unknown illness. She has no other family, so she was left to fend for herself. She managed to get by, by spending almost all of her childhood at the library. This is how she learned Arc of Time and Thought Projection, and it's been her magic ever since. A little while later, Maeve was finally discovered living at the local library. She was kicked out, and didn't really know where to go. This is where she found out about the local guild called Fairy Tail, and she decided she wanted to join. Maeve has made so many friends since joining, and she loves the guild so much. She came in contact with a young man named Flint Kumiko, and after they guilds defeated Shadow Scar, convinced him to join. You could say that it's a budding romance. Magic and Abilities Arc of Time (時間のアーク Toki no Āku): A Lost Magic that allows Maeve to manipulate the "time" of organic and inorganic, but non-sentient, objects, "moving" them either back or forward in time and thus changing their condition. She has a more unique style to her orbs though, instead of green they're blue. *'Restore' (レストア Resutoa): User restores inorganic items back to the state they were in before they took damage. This spell seems to be controlled through the user's left eye. *'Parallel Worlds': Ultear produces numerous copies of her orbs in the air that all represent "future possibilities" or "parallel worlds" of her orb's path. *'Flash Foward' (フラッシュ フォワード Furasshu Fowādo): Ultear produces one or numerous copies of her orbs in the air that all represent "future possibilities" of her orb's path, compresses all their futures, and redirects them all at her opponent to have them home in on her opponent in a devastating assault. *'Luminous Minutes': User throws an orb above the target and it reproduces into numerous orbs that charge toward the target like light beams. *'Second Origin Release': In recent years it has been discovered that Mages have a second "Container" containing magic that remains unused, called the Second Origin. Using the Arc of Time it is possible to evolve another person's Magic Container to be able to use the Second Origin, which would give the mage a giant boost in terms of Magical Power. However the process is extremely excruciating to the recipient, when this spell is used several Magical Drawings appear on the person's bodies and they feel a terrible pain,. Thought Projection (思念体 Shinentai): Maeve is capable of creating a Thought Projection of herself, and is very skilled at doing so, being able to trick someone she had a twin sister once just to get twice a serving. It's a thing she would do. Enhanced Speed: Aside from her Magic capabilities, Maeve is fast, agile, and has quick reflexes. Immense Reflexes: Maeve possesses extremely sharp reflexes, and a high degree agility and speed. Enhanced Strength: Maeve has shown on numerous occasions to possess a high degree of strength, enough forher to perform a number of physical feats, such as punching a Vulcan and knocking out it out right away without using magical power. Immense Magical Power: 'Maeve has proven countless times that she has immense magical power, also with the use of Second Origin. Equipment '''Kaimana: '''Maeve's staff is as tall as her, with metal ends and leather grip wrappings. It's either seen on her back, or it's seen in her hands aiding her. *'Lightning Magic: 'With the aid of her staff Kaimana, Maeve has some control over Lightning Magic **'Lightning Blast: Maeve points her staff at the opponent, and a large blast of lightning is generated. **'Lightning Strike: '''Maeve swings her staff horizontally across, generating a scythe-shaped blast of lightning. **'Lightning Hurricane: '''Maeve's strongest lightning spell, she holds the staff in both of her hands and a large wave of lightning is generated that takes the shape of a cyclone.